yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peachshipping
Peachshipping is the relationship between Yugi and Tea. Named so because in the manga (and season zero) Tea named her digital pet "Peachy". After it got eaten by the bully's, Yami uses Yugi's pet to restore everyone else's pets. Stories where Peachshipping appears. Kidnapped - Yugi and Tea have been married for four years, and they have two children together, Tag and Anzu. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Thirteen years after Kidnapped!, Yugi and Tea are still happily married and await the birth of their third child, a little girl they've decided to name Mana. High School Adventures - It's been shown that Yugi cares greatly for Tea, he just hasn't acted on it yet, although he recently saved Tea from a perverted classmate who drugged her. At the amusement park, Yugi solved the game and saved Tea's life and she promplty confessed to him and kissed him. Yugi confessed as well and they are officially a couple. Bizarre Fairytale (Hinted only) - When Yugi was young, he met Anzu by a well and they talked some. Yugi admitted that he thought she was really pretty and they both kissed each other (on the cheek only) right before Seto came down the path with several horsemen and was about to kill Yugi on the spot for "kidnapping" Anzu before she stepped in front of him and declared that she had run away on her own. It was then that Yugi learned she was the princess after Seto took her back home. Several years later, he saw her again before she gets kidnapped but he refused to voice his feelings because his older brother, Atem, had fallen in love with her as well. The Little Dark Magician Girl (Hinted only) - Whenever Mana would say that a human was near, Tea would jump into Yugi's arms, causing him to fall over. Also, they're almost always together. Also, while trying to serenade Atem into kissing Mana, Yugi put his hand on Tea's hand, and she didn't object. The Little Dark Magician Girl: Return to the Ka World - In the 14 years since the fight with Vivian, Yugi's and Tea's feeling's fully developed, and they got married and have two two-year-olds named Tag and Anzu. Yugi Moto - After meeting Tea in the market place, Yugi instantly falls in love with her, and vice-versa. When Yugi finds out that Tea's the princess, he believes that he'll never be able to win her, but when Yugi completes the Millennium Puzzle and releases Yami, his first wish is for Yami to make him a prince to give him a better chance to win Tea. However, Tea just sees Yugi's prince self, Atli Ababwa, as nothing more than an egotistical jerk. After Yugi talks with Tea, she comes to believe he's different, and that he's the boy she met, and they go on a date around the world by using Yugi's magician friend, Mahad. Tea then figures out that Yugi is the boy she met, and Yugi, afraid that she won't like him if he's just a peasant, says that he just dresses as a peasant to take breaks from palace life, and the two snuggle. Afterwards, Yugi saves Shimon from Anubis' control, and Tea says she wants to marry Yugi. When Yugi tries to explain who he really is, Anubis returns and turns Yugi back into his peasant self, and Yugi, and his friends Joey and Tristan are sent away by Anubis as he makes Tea and Shimon his slaves. Yugi then returns and defeats Anubis, and Shimon allows Tea to marry whoever she wants. Obviously, she chooses Yugi. The Return of Anubis - A month after the defeat of Anubis, after taking Rex's plunder and giving most of it to the poor people of Agrabah, Yugi gave Tea a jewel-encrusted rose. When Tea finds out that Yugi was hiding Bakura for hours before he's found, Tea runs out as she's hurt that Yugi lied to her again. Yami and Bakura help mend the relationship by Bakura's use of reverse psychology and revealing that Yugi owed him for saving his life. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 4.0 - Yugi and Tea meet on New Year's Eve and end up being drafted into a singing contest. Afterwards, Yugi's found out that Tea's been transferred to Domino High. After talking with Tea, they end up watching the auditions for the winter musical, and when Serenity ends up being bullied by Mai, Yugi and Tea encourage her, so Serenity shows them how the show was originally supposed to go. They then end up with a call-back when they sing the song while the director/theater teacher, Rebecca hears. The whole school turns topsy-turvy when they hear about it, and Tea and Yugi's friends both team-up to break them up. They bag on Yugi until he says what they want to hear to shut them up, and they rig it, so Tea hears. Tea then breaks up with Yugi until Yugi explains things to her, so they, with their friends' support, do their call-back and get the parts. The two then party with the rest of their friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 - Yugi and Tea meet on New Year's Eve and end up being drafted into a singing contest. Afterwards, Yugi's found out that Tea's been transferred to Domino High. After talking with Tea, they end up watching the auditions for the winter musical, and when Serenity ends up being bullied by Mai, Yugi and Tea encourage her, so Serenity shows them how the show was originally supposed to go. They then end up with a call-back when they sing the song while the director/theater teacher, Rebecca hears. The whole school turns topsy-turvy when they hear about it, and Tea and Yugi's friends both team-up to break them up. They bag on Yugi until he says what they want to hear to shut them up, and they rig it, so Tea hears. Tea then breaks up with Yugi until Yugi explains things to her, so they, with their friends' support, do their call-back and get the parts. The two then party with the rest of their friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! Copacabana - Yu-Gi-Oh! Hunchback of Notre Dame - Yugi was sent to capture Tea, but he doesn't and thinks she's very pretty. She however, thinks he's a jerk and wants nothing to do with him. She soon warms up to him and they fall for each other. Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid - After Tea saves Yugi from drowning, she falls instantly in love with him and when she sees no hope in being with him, Mai gives her three days to get Yugi to kiss her. When she finds him, Yugi finds himself falling for the girl but can't be with her because he thinks that's not the girl that saved him. On the third day, he sees that Tea and the girl who saved him are the same and Atem allows her to permantely be with Yugi. Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules - Yugi saves Tea by chance and thinks that would be the last time he sees her. However, they meet again as he's saving some "kids" from being suffocated. After he becomes so famous, he and Tea sneak out to have a night out on the town and through some thinking, struggling, and convincing Tea is sure she's in love with Yugi. In the end, he gives up his godhood so he can stay with Tea forever. Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone (Hinted at Only (One-Sided)) - When Tea hears that a boy her family helped onto the train to Hogwarts is the famous Yugi Moto, she begs her mother to let her see him, but Ishizu refuses since Tea already saw Yugi, and also because Yugi isn't some display at the zoo. Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie (Hinted at only) - Yugi and Tea have been friends since high school, and Yugi's had a crush on her that he hasn't acted on since Tea has a boyfriend, Ushio. They do however remain close friends even after graduation. Peachshipping videos Video:A Whole New World For Yugi and Anzu|Yugi and Tea's world. Video:Téa, It's Never Too Late|Yugi and Tea after Atem leaves. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh! (Little Mermaid) - If Only (Quartet)|Tea wanting to tell Yugi how she feels in a video set in AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid. Video:Go on and Kiss the Girl, Yugi!!|Atem encouraging Yugi to kiss Tea. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Little Mermaid Part 8|Joey tells Yugi to "Kiss da girl" in Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Hercules Part 8|Tea trying to keep her mind off of Yugi... And failing horribly in AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules. Video:Get'cha Head in the Game (Yugea)|Yugi's mind wanders to Tea... A lot. Video:When There Was Me and You (Stage (Yugea))|Yugi and Tea after they break up. Video:Tea (Copacabana)|Yugi tells Tea how he feels... Kinda. Links *Yami Yugi X Anzu Mazaki on Fan-Shipping Wikia *Yugi Mutou X Anzu Mazaki on Fan-Shipping Wikia Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Yugi Moto Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 4.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Category:Shippings